


These Games We Play

by WhosInTheAttic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Het, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panties, Pink Panties, Rough Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhosInTheAttic/pseuds/WhosInTheAttic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose 'catches' the Doctor misusing a pair of her panties and decides to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a long-overdue bit of kink that I wrote for a friend of mine with a fondness for panties. (Psst! You know who you are; I hope you enjoy!)

When the Doctor crept into her bedroom, he could hear her in the adjoining en suite humming a tune to herself as she showered. His hearts were pounding; he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He stole across the room and lifted the lid of her laundry bin and hesitated for a moment; did he dare cross this line? He pushed aside her t-shirt and found his prize nestled in her blue jeans. He snatched her silky pink knickers up and stuffed them into his jacket pocket before darting from the room, closing the door behind him, and returning to the console room.

His face was already hot with some mixture of embarrassment and desire, and as he manipulated some of the TARDIS controls, he tried to deny what he’d just done. He absently let his hand slip into his jacket pocket to fondle the silky fabric, and bit his lip. After unbuttoning his jacket, he withdrew Rose’s worn knickers from his pocket and brought them to his face. The soft fabric against his lips and around his nose was exquisite. He inhaled the scent of her skin and her sex, heat rushing to his groin. 

His pants got uncomfortably tight as he thought of what Rose might do if she found out he’d nicked her knickers. He inhaled deeply again, this time pressing the heel of his hand against his cock as it strained against his brown pinstriped trousers. He sighed, his mouth falling open just slightly. He let his tongue slip out to trace along the fabric. A thrill ran through him; she’d only _just_ taken these off when he’d swanned in and stolen them.

With his free hand, he switched on the TARDIS monitor, and grinned against the pink fabric pressed to his face; the display showed Rose, eyes shut as soapy water cascaded from her hair down her face and across her naked curves. The Doctor tugged at the clasp of his trousers and fumbled with the button before slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his pants.

The Doctor stroked his cock as he watched the monitor; Rose soaped her breasts and he breathed in the scent of her sex on her knickers, licking at the crotch. He pulled the delicate pink fabric away from his face long enough to move toward the jump seat, dropping his trousers and pants to his knees as he sat down. He had another smell and taste of Rose’s knickers before he dropped the hand clutching them to his erection.

The monitor on the TARDIS clicked off of its own accord as the Doctor turned his attention to the wet patch of his precome as it soaked into Rose’s knickers. He encircled his cock in his right hand and stroked it as he used his left hand to tease the knickers across his sensitive, taut skin. He let his head drop back and sighed at the feeling of the smooth fabric against him, cock twitching against the gusset of Rose’s knickers as he felt his fluids join with hers.

He gripped his cock more firmly and brought the knickers to his face again, loving the way her musk mingled with his need, biting back a groan. He brought the scrap of pink material back to his length again, and as he slipped his right hand to cradle his balls. Holding the fabric to himself with his left, he used it to tease his taut flesh as he stroked his cock up and down. He bit his lip to stifle a groan.

“Nicked my knickers again, I see,” Rose’s voice said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor froze as his eyes snapped open. “Rose!” he was caught out and completely helpless with his trousers and pants bunched around his ankles, his jacket undone. “I, I was just…I was—“

“I can see what you’re doing, Doctor,” she approached, grinning as her eyes settled on his hard cock wrapped in her silky pink knickers, “And I’ve told you how I feel about you having a wank with my knickers.”

“I—” he began, his face flushed with equal amounts arousal and embarrassment. He looks up at her, clad only in a dressing gown, her hair freshly blow-dried.

“Take off that suit,” she told him. He stood and dropped the scrap of pink fabric beside him on the jump seat. He tugged his jacket off as he toed off his trainers. He started to undo the buttons of his shirt, feeling more than a bit exposed as Rose’s eyes danced appraisingly across his form. When his fingers had done their work, he reached for the knot in his tie to loosen it. “Leave it on,” Rose ordered. Instead, he shrugged the Oxford from his shoulders, slipping the collar from beneath his tie, and draped it over his jacket.

Rose leaned back against the TARDIS console and watched raptly as he pulled his white vest off and draped it over his other discarded clothing. “Now what?” he asked, bemused, wearing nothing but his socks.

“You _know_ what,” Rose said, grinning devilishly. She nodded toward the knickers. “Put them on.” She watched as the Doctor looked baffled and blushed.

“But…but they’re all…” he gestures.

“So? Go on then,” she smiled warmly then, her eyes dark with desire as he picked up the knickers. When he bent to put them on, he pulled his socks off. The Doctor pulled them up, struggling to maneuver his weeping erection into the thin fabric. They’re too small for him, and they crept between his arse cheeks at the same time his balls threatened to fall out the left side, barely cradled by the pink fabric. His cock was hard, the tip pointing up toward his hip, leaking and creating a dark patch on the fabric to match several other spots; one large one at the crotch, one on the opposite hip, and a couple smaller patches he could feel on the backside.

He felt a bit ridiculous, but then Rose stepped toward him, draped her arms over his shoulders, and kissed him. She pulled his bottom lip between hers and gave it a nip and a suckle. She slid her hands to his chest, and felt his hearts beat under her palms for a moment before tracing her fingertips down his torso and curling her hands around him so she could palm an arse cheek in each hand. She squeezed, feeling the soft fabric of her knickers pulled taut over his delicious backside. “Doctor,” she sighed, her breath trembling, “You’re beautiful,” she dragged her hands back around, bringing one to his aching cock and giving him a squeeze as she used the other to untie her dressing gown. 

The Doctor whimpered as she withdrew her hand from him to pull off her dressing gown, but when it fluttered to the floor, and revealed her curves, he gasped. Immediately her hand was back on him, stroking him through the thin material. This dance of theirs had been strange at first, but now they’d learned all the steps so well they could add their own little flourishes. He loved to watch the thrill run through Rose as he dipped and twirled her through these games they played together. 

“Rose,” he murmured against her lips before taking control, kissing her soundly as his hands moved to her hips, pulling her against him at the same time as he pressed his hard length against her. She whimpered and just like that, he’s leading the dance now, and she’s melting against him, clutching at his bum again.

“Doctor,” her voice was pleading as he reached between her legs to caress her sex. He dipped a finger between her folds and found her wet. Carefully, he slid first one finger into her, and then a second. She moaned softly against his lips as he works his clever fingers in and out of her. He nipped her lip once before moving to her neck. He bit and sucked at the tender flesh until she cried out; he marked her, and then he laved the aching spot.

He backed Rose toward the console, withdrawing his fingers to clutch at her hips, and once he had her pressed against the controls, he grabbed her arse and set her on the edge. He settled his hips between her thighs and her hands are on his arse again. He pressed himself to her sex, only the thin fabric between them; he could feel it soaking through with Rose’s arousal.

“Rose, I need you,” he plead against her neck, pressing himself against her insistently. 

“Not yet,” she said firmly, “You’re still in trouble,” she gave him a tongue-touched grin, her eyes dark. Oh, she’s learned this role so well. His cock twitched at the thought.

“Can’t we negotiate?” he said, nearly pouting, and moving to press against her sex again.

Rose stopped him with a palm on his belly. “Wellll,” she imitated his usual intonation as she traced her fingers delicately over his cock. His eyes fell shut and she pulled her hand back. “No,” she grinned, “Now; on your knees, Time Lord.”

As he turned to grab his trousers to use as padding against the sharp bite of the grating, she saw that the wet patch at the tip of his cock had grown significantly larger, and that her own fluids had made the front translucent with moisture; she could see his thick shaft straining, and it took more willpower than she thought she had to maintain her role. He dropped to his knees and settled his head between her thighs. She reached down and plucked his brainy specs from his face, and put them on herself instead. Leaning back on one arm, elbow locked and hand strategically placed between the widgets on the console, she threaded the fingers of her other hand into his hair and tugged as she scratched lightly at his scalp. “Hands on my thighs,” she said, and he complied. Rose remembers their game and the firmness returned to her voice, “Now, make me come.” She used her grip in his hair to urge his mouth toward her, and he put up no resistance as she pressed his lips to her sex.

The Doctor nuzzled her delicate flesh with an appreciative hum, and the way her breath caught sent a jolt of heat straight to his cock. His erection was neglected and aching; he so badly wanted to reach down and give it a few good, firm strokes just to take the edge off, but he knew by the pointed way that Rose told him where his hands belong that she would not be pleased if he moved them. Instead he squeezed her thighs and plunged his tongue inside of her.

Rose’s grip on his hair tightened, and her hips rocked slightly against his mouth; encouraged, he thrust his tongue into her again and again, straining to flick the tip against the place that made her toes curl. After several minutes of lapping at her and savoring her arousal, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. She cried out, and then gasped breathlessly, “Yes!” as she drew her legs up over his shoulders.

He returned his attentions to her entrance once more, savoring the feel of her thighs resting on his shoulders. He hummed appreciatively as he lavished attention on her, soaking in the encouraging sounds of her arousal as she works her fingers against his scalp. When she finally came, her back arched so suddenly she nearly fell off the console.

She couldn’t keep the game up anymore; she was too far gone with pleasure, “Please, Doctor _now_. Fuck me!” she tugged ineffectually at his arms, urging him to stand, “Want you inside of me,” she whimpered. As soon as he was within reach, she stroked him through the thin fabric, struggling to tug the front down and free his cock.

The Doctor’s control unraveled, and he gripped Rose’s hips and plucked her from the console. She giggled, still a bit breathless from her orgasm, and he spun her to face the console, pressing his hand to her back to urge her forward. Rose pressed her hands against the controls, struggling to find the innocuous spaces between all the bits and bobs. The Doctor’s hands were on her hips, squeezing and pulling her against him. His hard cock was between her legs, sliding through her slick sex and brushing her sensitive clit, but not giving her the pressure she needed. “Doctor, please,” she cried out.

“Soon,” he said, bending to let his cool breath tease her ear. He cupped one of her breasts and pinched her nipple as he let the fingertips of his other hand work her clit. Pressing, stroking, and teasing; never enough to get her there, but enough to make her squirm and press back against him. He kissed her between her shoulder blades before standing straight again.

She felt his fingers testing her entrance, spreading her; her toes curled against the grating in anticipation. Rose took a deep shuddering breath, and that’s when she felt the head of his cock at her entrance. The Doctor paused for a moment, and with more restraint than he thought possible, he slid the head of his cock into Rose’s heat. When she gave a hiss of pleasure, he retreated, causing her to whimper. 

As the Doctor teased her with his cock, Rose thought she might explode. The feel of his flesh against hers, slipping inside of her, brushing through her folds…it just wasn’t enough. “More,” she whimpered. “Doctor, more! Please,” she begged. He brushed her clit once more, and she choked out another quiet, “Please,” before he shoved into her hard, his hands on her hips to hold her stead. A thrill ran through her as she realized she could still feel the fabric of her panties against her thighs; he hadn’t taken them off. After that, her thoughts were consumed by him and the sensations he lavished upon her. 

The Doctor reveled in the sounds Rose made as he took her. He loved this, their games…most importantly, he loved _her_. She pushed back against his thrusts, crying his name again and again. Her walls tightened around him as if trying to pull him in; tighter and tighter until finally the tension gave way to a delicious fluttering as Rose came. The Doctor chased his own orgasm with a few more hard thrusts, coming with a ragged gasp.

The Doctor leaned over her, his chest to her back, and she felt his hearts pounding in his chest in a rhythm that was echoed by the part of him that was still inside her. She sighed at that and he kissed the round of her shoulder. He withdrew from her and she turned to face him. “My arms feel like jelly,” she laughed. “My legs too, honestly,” she whispered.

“Well then, let’s get you into bed,” he smiled, pinching her bum as he stooped to take off her pink panties. He rubbed the silky fabric over his erection one last time, both for the feel of the fabric and to clean himself off. Rose slipped her dressing gown back on headed toward her bedroom. The Doctor followed, admiring the sway of her hips. Once they were behind the closed door of her bedroom, the Doctor returned Rose’s pilfered panties to her dirty clothes basket. He looked at them for a moment, rumpled and spotted with their come and gave the knickers a satisfied smirk before slipping under the duvet beside Rose for a nice cuddle.


End file.
